Tilt switches have numerous applications, including for example, orientation sensing, motion sensing, and acceleration sensing. There is a large number of existing tilt switch designs. Selected examples of tilt switch design may be found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,513,183 to Hill, U.S. Pat. No. 4,628,160 to Canevari, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,136,127, and 5,209,343 to Romano, et al. A tilt switch includes a number of mechanical components. Representative methods for manufacturing these mechanical components include casting, molding, machining, stamping and sheet metal stamping, extruding, or a combination thereof. Machining is among the costly manufacturing methods and machined mechanical components typically have relatively high manufacturing cost. Sheet metal stamping is among the inexpensive manufacturing methods and stamped sheet metal mechanical components typically have relatively low manufacturing cost. Tilt switches according to many of the selected example designs above may be relatively costly because of they employ high manufacturing cost mechanical components. An object of the present invention is to provide selected example embodiments that employ low manufacturing cost mechanical components. Another object of the present invention is to provide selected example embodiments that have geometry of and electrical terminals that are compatible with selected batteries, for example, a button cell.